User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Masterless Earth-2095
The Idea In chat with Arty, we discussed his most recent project, Earth-2095. I got the idea to do my own personal spin on it, so here it is, and if it's liked enough, it will go into full production. Might be named Earth-9502. Update These ideas will most likely be incorporated into Alternate Earth-9602. The Batman Prometheus.jpg|Baron Hildebrand Ercanbald Zemo will be the Batman type character of this reality. He might be somewhat more Iron Man like, and thus would look like this and go by something like "The Mastermind" or something of that sort. Hildebrand is the Batman / Iron Man of this uni. He has strong moral principles and is very confident in his own abilities. Bat-Zemo.jpeg|Despite being my number 3 or 4 for Bruce Wayne, clearly Michael Fassbender would be the Number 1 for Hildebrand Zemo / Batman...or Prometheus I'm still not sure. Other Heroes Justice League William Lawton (Earth-2814).png|William Elliot Irons is Green Lantern. As time goes on he becomes the most powerful resident of the universe, ala Silver Surfer. He occupies the Spider-Man role. He has a slight Doctor Manhattan complex as he grows more powerful, but there is always something that reminds him of his humanity, and thus preserving his connection to Ion. Rachel Roth Earth-53.jpg|Wanda Musilová is Raven a demidemon daughter of Mephisto. She also occupies the Scarlet Witch role. Steven G Rogers 9602.png|Who's Strong and Brave Here to Save the American Way!!?!! Vigilantes JT Red Hood AE53 and E1939.png|Red Hood will be a vigilante operating in Hell's Kitchen, who eventually becomes an ally to Hildebrand Zemo due to their equal intellects. Might be Jason Todd or an OC (e.g. Kevin Marlow): Todd Marlow. He is the grandson of WWII warhero Kevin "The Mighty Destroyer" Marlow. Daredevil NE9603.jpg|Daredevil will also be a vigilante around the time of Red Hood, but less lethal. Katana (DG52).jpg|I need Rila Fukushima in my life god damnit! Catwoman AE-9603.png|I might add Catwoman as a badass thief / vigilante and love interest for Red Hood but I'm not sold on the idea yet. MORE SOON! Villains Supervillians Atrocitus Earth-53 Alternate Form.jpg|Atrocitus is the host of the Rage/Hate entity Atros. He and his Red Lantern Corp are the some of the most dangerous beings in the Cosmos. Sinestro AE53.png|Sinestro was one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever, and it came as a tremendous shock to learn of his inner cruelty and later fall to Fear entity Parallax. Doctor Doom (GM).jpg|Loki or Mephisto + Victor Anton Maximilian Văduva Von Doomstadt = Doctor Doom Hydra Baron Zemo 1.jpg|Heinrich Zemo is the current leader of Hydra, as well as Hildebrand Zemo's father. Heinrich benefits from a modified Super Soldier Serum that enhanced Bucky Barnes, thus while not as potent as the one Steve Rogers received, it did not deform him as it did Red Skull. RedSkull.jpg Winter Soldier AE715124.png|Bucky Barnes is the Winter Soldier, and was brainwashed by Hydra into becoming an emotionless assassin. Ophelia Sarkissian NE851815.jpg|Ophelia Sarkissian is a proto-Black Widow, known as Madame Hydra. She was abducted in the 1930s-1940s and turned into an emotionless assassin, or so it was thought, until she met (Either Hildebrand Zemo or Todd Marlow I'm not sure) Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs